Something Happens When You Are In Love
by coolbean
Summary: This story is based upon a movie I watched years ago. It is Harry's daughter eighth birthday. She gets a letter from her mother which she wrote before dying. After reading the letter and doing what it says her ambition in life is unifocal.What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Hermione White Potter's eighth birthday. She had had a wonderful party with her father, maternal grandparents, friends and many others. It had been a great day. She was about turn in when her grandmother, Diana White came up to her.

"Hermione, your mother left this with me and told me to give this to you on your eighth birthday. I do not know what is inside it. So perhaps you should have a look at it alone", she said handing an envelope to Hermione. She walked out of the room as Hermione eagerly opened the envelope. She read:

My Dearest Hermione,

I'm so sorry that I have not been there to witness you growing up into a wonderful girl. But I knew that you and I could never live together. Your father is a great man and I felt honored to be his wife. But during our second year of marriage when he was away on a year long tour I discovered I was pregnant with you. Of course I couldn't have been happier. However my joy was short lived. During a routine check up three months later I the doctors discovered I had cancer. They wanted me to start chemo therapy immediately. I was stunned. Chemo therapy would in no way guarantee my survival but it would certainly be the end of my baby. Your father could not be contacted. I had to take the decision myself. I knew that Harry would be heartbroken at my death but the news of me not being able to produce a baby would also shatter him. I love Harry very much. He too loves me a lot. But I always had some doubt over whether he actually was in love with me. I knew he would love you with all his heart, so I decided to give you life. The doctors told me I had next to nothing chances of surviving the delivery but I went ahead. And if you are reading this it means I did not survive.

I just want you to do one thing. I have enchanted the corner cupboard in the basement so that it can be opened only by you. When you get time open it. In there you'll find a penesive which has many memories of me and your dad. Don't tell him but I broke into his mind to get his versions. I had to. Look through it. You'll find another letter in that cupboard. Read it after you see the penesive.

I'll just give you an idea of the people you'll see there. You'll surely recognize Uncle Ron, your father's red headed best friend. Aunt Luna will also be there. Your father's other best friend was Hermione Granger, a sweat bushy haired girl. Other 'children' you'll see there would be Ron's siblings Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George (Twins), Harry's housemates Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati, the professors of Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy, your father's arch enemy. So please look through it and read my next letter.

With lots of love

Your mother, Caroline

Hermione was stunned. She silently cried as she thought of her mother giving up her life for her. There was no way she could go down now. She tried going to sleep but in vain. As she looked up she saw it was past midnight. Everybody would be fast asleep. She tiptoed her way out of the room and went down to the basement. Just as she touched the handle of the cupboard it opened up. She quickly looked into the penesive which was placed there.

For the first half an hour she went through the brief memories of her fathers first five years at Hogwarts. There were highs as well as lows. Saving an unknown Hermione Granger from a fully grown mountain troll, going after the sorcerer's stone, preparing polyjuice potion, having arms re-grown, winning the quidditch saving his godfather Sirius with the help of a time turner, watching Voldemort being reborn, Cedric dying and finally the events at the ministry of magic leading to Sirius' death. What caused Hermione pain was seeing her father suffer during the holidays after his fifth year. The events from there on became detailed. She knew her mother wanted her to focus on these events. So she did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was sleeping in his Aunt's and Uncle's house. There had been no sleep for him during the past few days. He was dreaming. The ministry of magic…..surrounded by death eaters……Hermione being hit by Dohlov….. Ron going mad……the order coming to the rescue…..duels, duels and duels…… Bellatrix Lestrange…….the veil…. and…..

'SIRIUS! No don't fall', he shouted and woke up in sweat. He heard his uncle groan from the next room. He came and banged open the door.

'You'd better get out of this house if you have to shout like that. I'm warning you boy, this is the last time I'm going to tolerate that scream', He shouted and went out. Harry couldn't sleep anymore. Not because of his uncle's threat but because he thought he couldn't survive another dream like the one he had. Just then he heard his owl, Hedwig at the window. She had a letter.

Dear Harry,

I know how you are feeling now. After Sirius and Cedric you must be blaming yourself. But Harry I want you to know that I was VOLDEMORT who killed them not you. You couldn't have done anything to stop him. Nobody blames you. You have to move on. I know it is hard but you just have. I'm with you no matter what.

Harry you know Ron is away and if you want you can come and stay with me for the rest of the holidays. It's just a suggestion and you have no obligation to come. I just thought you might like it. Please write back and if you want we'll pick you up as soon as we can.

Love Hermione

Harry was touched by Hermione's gesture but his mood was such that he couldn't accept her invitation. He wrote back to her politely declining. But he wished he hadn't. Next night it was the same story and this time his uncle had had enough. Seeing his rage Harry felt scared. He asked if he could use the phone. Though surprised his aunt let him do so. He dialed Hermione's number and told her the recent developments.

'Harry I don't want to hear another word. I'm coming there to get you no matter what you or your family says. You are not staying there a minute longer'

In an hour she was there with her parents. She hugged Harry as soon as she saw him. Soon they were in Hermione's car and on there way to her house.

'Thanks a lot Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you. Sorry for not accepting your invitation. But this is truly where I want to be'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's life took a turn for the better during the next couple of weeks. He thoroughly enjoyed Hermione's company. They spent the day alone at home, as Hermione's parents went to work. They would chat, watch movies, go out for walks and occasionally have a meal outside. Soon it was Harry's birthday. Hermione had a surprise planned for him. Her parents wished him before going out. He got plenty of presents from the Weasleys, Hagrid, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Neville, Dean, Seamus and many more. Just as he had finished looking through them he heard Hermione's voice.

"C'mon Harry! We're going to London. I've a treat planned for you"

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Quickly he and Hermione got into the cab which was waiting outside. Harry was trying to find out what Hermione had planned but she wasn't going to cave in. She giggled seeing the frustrated look on Harry's face.

'You'll know soon enough Harry. A surprise wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. I have been planning for weeks. This was my main intention for calling you to my place. I know you've never had a proper birthday and though two people hardly make a party, I hope you like it', she said.

They reached London and first went to a restaurant. Hermione asked Harry what he wanted to eat. Seeing the look of guilt on his face she patted him on the arm and said, 'It's your birthday Harry. I'm treating you. I shall be very sad if you aren't happy'.

'Thanks a lot Hermione', was all he could say as they ordered club sandwiches with lemonade. They were given their drinks first. They chatted about their OWLs results during lunch. Hermione as usual received O's in everything. Harry had got O's in most except Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic and Divination. He'd managed an E in Potions while in the others he had to be satisfied with an A. However the important thing was he had good enough grades to take the subjects required for Auror training. After lunch Hermione had planned for them to watch a movie. The multiplex nearby was showing 'Sweat Home Alabama'. They decided to watch it. Both of them hadn't noticed that they were holding hands and to any third party they would seem a couple.

It was a lovely movie and as the day was about to end they decided to have tea at a small café. Harry insisted on paying, so Hermione let him. They had scones, butter crumpets and ice cream. Harry just had enough muggle money to pay the bill. They took a cab back home. Harry was quiet during the journey. Hermione was getting worried, thinking if his scar was hurting or something like that. As they got off the cab he completely took her by surprise by hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"Hermione I cannot thank you enough. What good dead did I do t deserve a friend a friend like you. All I've done is put your life in danger on countless occasions and what do I get in return? A birthday party fit for a king. You were saying that only two of us being there. Let me tell you my day would have been half as good, had there been anyone else. Even Ron', he said in an emotional yet firm voice.

Hermione just hugged him back and nodded. Words weren't necessary as she also felt that the day wouldn't have been as nice had there been anyone else. She didn't notice her mother smiling as she looked out of the window.

Hermione's mother had prepared a special supper for Harry's birthday. Though they were quite full after the day the food was so delicious that they couldn't help hogging. Soon it was time for bed. Harry lay in bed recounting the memories of the day. Just then a thought came to his head. Hermione hadn't given him any present. Of course her treat was by far the best thing for him on his birthday and it must have cost more than any other present. As he was about to sleep he heard a knock on his door.

'Come in', he said. Hermione walked in with a small package in her hand. No doubt it was for Harry. She was about to hand it to him but pulled her hand back.

'Harry I didn't know how you would react to my birthday present so I am giving it to you at the end of the day. It could be quite emotional for you at the moment but as time passes I'm sure you'll appreciate it', she said giving him the package. It was small album. All the photos had been pasted personally by Hermione. Each of them contained a brief write up in her handwriting. On the backside of the cover she had written, 'Dear Harry, I hope this album gives you some happiness at this time of grief. Wishing you a very Happy Birthday. Love Hermione'

It had photos of Sirius right from his childhood, his days at Hogwarts with the marauderers, Lily and James' wedding and also some pictures with Harry. He was astounded. He had just one picture of Sirius till now. It was in his parent's wedding day. Tears came to his eyes as he saw himself and Sirius talking. How had Hermione got these pictures?

'Hermione, how did you manage to get these? I can't remember anyone having a camera anytime when I and Sirius were together', he asked.

'Harry I know how much you love Sirius. Yes my tense is right. The love for a person does not die even if the person does. About the pictures with you and Sirius, it was one of my brighter ideas. I asked Professor Dumbledore to take them from his penesive. The others I got from Professor Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley. I also went to Grimauld Place and looked through the cupboards. The childhood pictures came from there', she replied.

Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to control his emotions. He threw his arms around Hermione, who was now sitting on his bed. As he sobbed Hermione patted his back. Gradually he calmed down. He thanked Hermione again and again saying that it was the best present he had ever received. Hermione was about to get up go when she saw that Harry had fallen asleep in her arms. She thought she'd wait till he shifted a bit or turned. But before she knew it she too was fast asleep with her head over his. It was the first night that summer that Harry slept properly without even a single nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the holidays passed peacefully at Hermione's place. The Weasleys came back just two days before the reopening of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione met him at King Cross' Station on the first of September. Their journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful, as were the first couple of months. Harry had been appointed the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. His first task of course was to select new chasers and beaters. After a grueling session conducted by him and Ron, they chose Ginny, Dean and Lavender as the chasers, and Seamus and Colin as beaters. He was happy with the composition of the side. Their first match was against Hufflepuff. It turned out to be a mismatch as Gryffindor won by a record margin.

After the match Harry was in the changing rooms while Hermione was waiting for him outside. Ron had rushed of without saying anything. As Hermione looked up she saw Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend standing near her. Obviously she was waiting for Harry and didn't even look towards Hermione.

'Hi Cho', said Hermione. Cho didn't respond. Hermione got irritated. Surely she was over with what happened last year.

'Listen, I wasn't responsible for yours and Harry's break up. It was you who got him irritated with your incessant tears', she said in a stern voice.

'Don't talk rubbish! You were the only reason he broke up with me. I know you've fancied each other for ages. I've got eyes you know. Ever since the start of term I know how much time you have been spending with other. I've come to win him back. I don't understand how someone as smart and handsome as Harry could go out with an ugly hag like you. Well you'll just see how he comes running to me', she shouted leaving Hermione on the verge of tears.

'Yes I've been meeting Hermione a lot, and it is none of your business if I spend time with my best friend', said a voice which echoed extreme anger.

Cho stuttered. 'I…I…I…didn't see you Harry', she blurted out.

'How dare you insult Hermione? She's worth ten of you any day. For you I'm just a prize which has to be won. If you didn't feel I was handsome would you have even looked at me? Hermione however is a constant. She would treat me exactly the same way without caring about smart or not, fat or thin, intelligent or dumb etc. Now if you don't have anything to say would you kindly move out or do I have to give you detention for intruding into the Gryffindor changing room? And yes I don't want to hear anything about last year. I don't have time for crybabies like you', he added angrily.

Cho looked stunned. A few drops of tears appeared in her eyes before she stormed off.

Tears were now freely flowing from Hermione's eyes. She had been deeply hurt by Cho's comments about her but more than that she was overwhelmed by the way Harry had stood up for her. Harry came up to her and put a friendly arm around her for comfort. She buried her face into his chest as tears continued to fall.

'Don't worry Hermione. Don't take her seriously. As I said you are worth ten of her. I'm sure most people would agree with me', he said as he held her in a hug.

Finally Hermione looked up. Unable to speak much she sobbed, 'Thanks Harry, for always being there for me'

'Of course I'll always be there for you. What are friends meant for? Weren't you there for me during the holidays?' said Harry. Hermione continued to sob. To avoid the others seeing her in this state he suggested that they go for a walk by the lake. Hermione nodded in agreement. During the walk Harry continued to comfort her as much as he could. When she seemed to have calmed down a little they went back to the common room.

One of the reasons why Harry and Hermione were spending so much time together was because Ron seemed to be preoccupied with other things. Unable to control his curiosity Harry asked him about him. Before answering Ron made him swear that he would not tell anyone except maybe Hermione. Harry nodded. Ron told him that he had been meeting Luna Lovegood secretly. The two of them had become quite close over time. Now he was planning to ask her out.

And he did. She accepted happily. This left Harry and Hermione alone for their first trip visit to Hogsmede. They spent a cheerful time there doing some shopping, eating and visiting Fred and George, who had their own joke shop, 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. At the end of the day Harry thought it was time to tell Hermione the truth about the prophecy. He quietly took her away from the crowd.

'Hermione I've got to tell you something. You remember the prophecy at the Department of Mystries. It was made by Trelawney shortly before my birth. Dumbledore knows what it had. It basically said that I had to kill Voldemort and neither of us could survive while the other did. If he kills me he becomes invincible. He had some idea about this, so he tried to kill me when I was one. Apparently the prophecy also states that I have powers which he does not know about', he said without stopping.

He'd expected Hermione to start crying hysterically but she didn't. She kept quiet for a while without saying anything. Then she gently held Harry's hand.

'Harry, I know what you're up against. I've full confidence that you'll emerge victorious. You'll always have my support. I'll be your shadow and follow you to the battlefield if necessary', she said.

'I can't let you do that Hermione. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm already responsible for two deaths. I don't think I could stand another, especially if it's you', he replied.

They went back to Hogwarts holding each others hands. They didn't speak much. Harry felt a huge load had lifted off his shoulder now that he had told about the prophecy to somebody. Later that night he also told about it too Ron. He was stunned but expressed his total support.

Christmas was approaching. This year many people were staying back at Hogwarts. Ron was of course staying to spend more time with Luna. Harry couldn't help feeling that Hermione was staying to give him company. He was very grateful to her for this. Now that Hermione was his best friend, he spent a lot of time in the library studying with her. His grades had gone up because of this. For the first time in his life he was enjoying what he studied. Like Harry, Hermione had decided to take up Auror training after Hogwarts. So in their free time they spoke a lot about what the future held.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gryffindor won their second successive quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Harry was happy with the progress of the team and was quietly confident of lifting the trophy after their last match against Slytherin. Voldemort and his supporters had meanwhile kept very quiet throughout the year. Dumbledore thought that this was because of the number of death-eaters they had lost during the Ministry of Magic incident. Harry had never had had such a quiet year. He was hoping that the year would pass without any mishaps.

Ron and Luna had got very close. In fact so close that Ron felt guilty about ignoring Harry and Hermione. He apologized to Harry one night. Harry was very understanding and said it was not everyday a man fell in love. Ron looked bewildered at the comment. Harry laughed at him and said it was obvious to the entire school that he and Luna were deeply in love with each other. He also advised Ron to confess his love to Luna. Ron blushed before hesitantly agreeing. One night Harry and Hermione were studying together when Harry spoke.

"So you sure about joining auror training after Hogwarts?" he asked.

"More or less sure. It's always been what I've wanted to do. What can be better than working to eliminate dark forces? Especially after I heard about the prophecy, I've got more determined. You must be hundred percent sure", she replied.

"Yes I am. Even if I wasn't I have to be. The prophecy has said that I don't have a choice. I have to kill him no matter what. I've suffered enough because of him and I won't let others suffer. However after Hogwarts I'll be very lonely during the time that I'm training", he said.

"Harry you'll always have me. I will be your shadow and make sure that you are never lonely. We'll face him together. Others may not think so but I firmly believe that he will be gone forever. Then all of us can live a happy life", she said softly.

"Thanks for the support Hermione but as I said I can't let you face him. I don't doubt your capabilities but he is beyond anyone except maybe Dumbledore. I would have avoided him at all costs but you know I can't. Thanks a lot again. I don't know what I'd do without you", he replied. Both of them sat close to each other without speaking much. After sometime Harry said that it was getting late and they should be going to bed.

The quidditch final was approaching. It was a final because both Gryffindor and Slytherin had won their two matches. Whoever won the game would lift the cup. Harry was hoping that Ravenclaw would upset Slytherin so that the pressure on Gryffindor lessened. But that hadn't happened and it was a 'winner takes all' situation. Harry calmed the nerves of his team during practice, especially the five new members. He had increased the number of training sessions to four a week.

One morning after breakfast Hermione was making her way to Hagrid's hut when somebody stopped her in the corridor.

"So mudblood, you're looking quite nice this term", said Draco Malfoy putting his hands on Hermione's shoulder to stop her from moving.

"What do you mean Malfoy? Stop obstructing my way and shut up", she replied, trying to find her way past him.

"You know I was telling the truth. Can't you even take a compliment well? I know that I don't compliment people very often but this time I really meant what I said", he said pinning her to the wall. He was slowly bringing his face down upon her. She tried to move away but he held her tight. She was about to scream but before she could do so….

"Expelliarmus!" shouted a voice sending Malfoy flying. Harry was standing at the end of the corridor. Hermione ran up to him. Harry didn't say anything to her but walked towards Malfoy. He picked him up by the collar and punched him thrice on the face. Malfoy staggered backwards. Before he could balance Harry's fist again connected with his face. This may have gone on indefinitely if Hermione hadn't stopped Harry.

"What the fu are you doing Potter? I just said how nice mudblood was loo…", he couldn't complete as he felt another punch, this time on his stomach. Harry picked him up and held him firmly by the shoulder.

"Listen to this for the last time Malfoy. I don't care what you say about me but if I hear you insulting my friends again I'll kill you. Yes I can. I've sent your dear dad to Azkaban; I faced Voldemort on countless occasions so you will be just a piece of cake. And don't dare to come near Hermione again. You'll be very sorry if you do", he finished looking murderously at Malfoy. For the first time in his life Malfoy was scared of Harry. He went away without a word.

"I hope that he didn't succeed in what he was trying to do", Harry asked walking towards Hermione. She shook her head but looked shaken. Harry put his arm around her.

"Don't worry he won't bother you again. He'll have to face me if he does and I don't think he'll like that idea", he added. They walked together to Hagrid's hut as Harry felt that Hermione didn't want to be alone. There was no mention of this incident by either of them that day. In the night however Hermione came up to Harry and thanked him for his help. She also wished him luck for the quidditch final which was going to be played the next day. Harry felt a rush of anger as he was reminded about the day's events. First Cho and now Malfoy. He just couldn't stand people insulting Hermione.

The final was a keenly fought contest. The Gryffindor 'youngsters' were matching the more experienced Slytherin team stroke for stroke. It was all going to come down to the seekers. Harry and Malfoy, fresh from the previous day's encounter were determined outdo each other. As it happened, both spotted the snitch exactly at the same time. They were moving side by side but in the end the Firebolt's speed was too much for Malfoy. Harry caught the snitch to secure Gryffindor their third successive qudditch cup. As got down Hermione ran toward him before enveloping him in a bear hug. As he lifted the trophy he felt it was the happiest moment of his life. Feeling proud and overwhelmed he made his way to the dormitory to get fresh clothes.

However his joy was short lived because of what he saw on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a letter. It was written in blood by none other than Voldemort himself.

Surprised at my silence….. weren't you Potter? Well my silence ends here. I have discovered enough about the prophecy to take you on. Of course that old fool must have told you that neither of us can survive while the other does. So let's decide it today once and for all. You must be thinking that this is 'one of those traps'. Well, it's not. To defeat a kid like you I do not need my brains. Nobody except you and me knows about this. The moment you finish reading this letter, it will burn up in flames. Let me tell you that if you refuse this challenge I'll make life hell for you. Today I've offered you a painless death so that I can attain invincibility without your hindrance. But if you don't take this chance I'll torture and kill everyone you love, before your eyes, especially that good for nothing mudblood. Of course I'll kill you in the end. So if you decide to come, walk up to that oaf's hut behind which you'll see a small green statue. It is a portkey which will bring you to me. And by the way if you whisper anything about this to anyone the portkey will get deactivated. Be sure to be here before ten in the night. Hope to see you soon.

The Dark Lord

Harry couldn't think properly. He had less than an hour and a half to make his decision. If he didn't go he would put others in danger. After Sirius' death he wasn't prepared to do that. On the other hand he wasn't sure if he was ready to face him yet. He felt that others' interests were more important than his. So he decided t go. He thought about taking the invisibility cloak but decided against it feeling that Voldemort would have ways to see through it. He quietly walked downstairs. There was a party going on in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione called him in. He told them that he had to see Snape for something and would return soon. They let him go though they felt suspicious. Harry walked to Hagrids' hut where he found the green statue waiting for him. He touched it with shaking hands. He landed in a dark desert like place. He walked around a bit before….

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Congratulations on making the correct decision. So if you are ready, can we start?" asked Voldemort appearing from behind a rock. Harry nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Voldemort. Harry was barely able to move out of the way in time.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Harry, thinking that it would be easier to disarm Voldemort if he was off balance. He thought he had succeeded. The spell was heading straight at Voldemort. But at the very last moment Voldemort deflected it with his wand. Harry looked stunned. Before he could react…

"Expelliarmus!" cried Voldemort. The spell came towards Harry. He tried to move away but it hit him on his right hand. His wand flew out of his hands and landed far away. Voldemort walked up to him laughing.

"So the famous Harry Potter is about to end. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord whome unwisely challenged. Before you say anything, Petrificus Totalus!" he said softly with a smile of triumph on his face.

"Prepare to die you fool. I've had enough of you. Av…", he started.

"Not that fast, Tom. Expelliarmus!" said voice coming out of nowhere. Hermione stood about fifteen feet away from them. Voldemort's wand flew straight into her hands. She had three wands. Harry's, Voldemort's and her own. She quickly performed the counter curse on Harry who had his mouth open in disbelief. The two enemies were standing with side by side facing Hermione and totally defenseless.

"Can't play fair Potter, Can you? How did you tell her?" asked Voldemort in disgust.

"You shouldn't be the one talking about playing fair, Tom. Though Harry did play fair, I sensed from his eyes that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Now as you did to Petrificus Totalus Aminus! That's another version of the spell. Your body below the neck will be petrified. So you can talk if you wish to", said Hermione loudly. Voldemort was frozen at his spot. He could not do anything. He kept quiet.

"Since he doesn't have to say anything, it'll be better if you finish the job quickly Harry", said Hermione, waling up to Harry and giving him his wand. Harry did not move. He couldn't believe what was happening. Voldemort was right in front of him totally helpless. Yet something was stopping him.

"How do I kill somebody?" he asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Harry he MURDERED your parents. He is the reason that you have no parents. He is the reason you have to stay with those horrible Dursleys every summer. He was responsible for Sirius' death. Just finish him off", she screamed at him.

Harry still didn't raise his wand. He was at loss about what to do. This was the moment he and the entire wizarding world were waiting for. So what was stopping him? Voldemort sensed his weakness.

"Potter if you kill me you'd be no better than I am. You'll remain a murderer all your life. There would be no difference between you and me. Do you want to be like me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Harry if you don't kill him you'll be putting the entire world in danger. He'll torture everyone. He'll kill every soul who doesn't join him. HE'LL KILL ME! DO YOU WANT THAT?" she shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", hollered Harry. Voldemorts screamed before dropping down dead. It was over. Harry stood there watching, just to make sure. He rushed towards Hermione and they both cried in each others' arms. Harry recovered first.

"How did you get here?" he asked Hermione.

"Just as you left I knew something was wrong. Your eyes told me. I've known you for six years Harry. You can't hide anything from me. I followed you. I saw you touching the portkey. Without hesitation I did the same. As soon as I got here I saw him. You hadn't seen him yet. You were wandering around. I hid behind a rock so that he wouldn't know of my arrival. You know what happened after that", she replied.

"What would I do without you Hermione? C'mon. Let's go back. People must be getting worried", Harry said pulling Hermione up. They touched the portkey together and landed behind Hagrids' hut. They were going back to the Gryffindor common room when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"What do you two think you are up to? The entire school has been searching for you. This is a very serious matter", she said sternly.

"Professor actually we…", started Hermione but was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger I expected better from a prefect. You two come to my office immediately. You better have a good excuse or there will be trouble for you. Big trouble", she added.

"Do dueling and killing Voldemort qualify as good enough excuses?" asked Harry with an innocent smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The prophecy had been fulfilled. Voldemort was gone forever. There were celebrations all around the wizarding world. The Daily Prophet wanted an interview with Harry but he refused. However he said Hermione deserved more credit than him for being the greatest friend any person had ever had. Hogwarts held a huge formal reception for Harry and Hermione. Everybody enjoyed themselves. Before they knew it the term was finished. All Harry's housemates and friends had passed their examinations with flying colours. Since Voldemort was no longer alive Harry wondered if it was necessary for him to stay with the Dusleys. Dumbledore said that he should stay at least till the first week of August since this would be the last time he would be staying with them. Harry didn't mind this too much. On the thirty first of July he would be turning seventeen so he would be able too use magic. In fact he looked forward to having some fun with Dudley.

The day had come. It was Harry's seventeenth birthday. As usual the Dursleys didn't remember it. As he went down his aunt asked him to cook breakfast. Soon there were noises of pots and pans from the kitchen. All the three Dursleys rushed to the kitchen. On the table they saw a breakfast fit enough for a king.

"What! How did you do this?" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Like this", said Harry waving his wand towards an ashtray which instantly turned into a big bowl of porridge. Uncle Vernon blinked. Aunt Petunia whispered in his ears that it was Harry's seventeenth birthday and he could use magic. Dudley however rushed to the table to grab a chocolate pastry.

"Don't touch any of that", screamed Aunt Petunia. Dudley dropped the pastry to the floor. The Dursleys were at loss to what to say to Harry. Treating him badly would only lead to disaster while treating him well would be against their principles. Harry sensed their dilemma.

"You are lucky that I'm here only for another week. But in that week you'll do as I say or there will be trouble. I don't think it'll be a good enough compensation for eleven years but that's okay. Since you don't like the breakfast I prepared so Dudley could you prepare some bacon and eggs", he asked looking away. Aunt Petunia went towards the fridge, but Harry stopped Harry.

"If you didn't hear me I asked Dudley to make breakfast", he said loudly. Dudley burned the bacon while frying. Harry made him redo it again and again till he got it right. The following week passed like this. Harry was the king. He usually never took advantage of his powers. But he had to pay back Dudley for ruining his childhood. He spared his uncle and aunt since they were elders. On the eighth of August he bid them goodbye for the final time and set off for The Burrow where he would be spending the rest of the summer. Hermione and Luna would also be coming.

The holidays passed happily at The Burrow. They spent a lot of time playing quidditch. Even Hermione and Luna had their started playing since they were the only ones left out. It became a routine that every evening they would have a match where 'Harry's team' took on 'Ron's team'. Ginny got her OWLs results in which she did very well. Harry and Hermione filled their auror training forms. They had to be submitted a year in advance. Mr. Weasley had kindly agreed to help them with the process.

The day had arrived for them to head back to Hogwarts for the final time. It seemed only yesterday that they were eleven year olds trying to find an empty cabin in the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Luna were sitting together which left Harry and Hermione in a cabin alone. They started chatting.

"So Harry your love life seems stagnant for a long time", said Hermione in an attempt to tease him.

"So what! I'm not dying for any girl. After killing Voldemort I've had plenty of offers but I don't think I could love any of them", he replied.

"If you go on like this you'll be eighty by the time you choose someone", she said laughing.

"What is the problem in that? I'll always have you. Didn't you say that you'd be my shadow?" he replied.

"Me?" asked Hermione confused.

"Yes. What else does a person need when they have a friend like you", he said hiding a laugh.

Hermione understood. She continued, "That's not the point Harry. I was asking about you love life. You cleverly avoided the question".

"Being in love is a totally different feeling Hermione. I can't describe it to you here. I haven't had that feeling for anyone", said Harry.

"Hmm…Being in love…So what happens then?" she asked.

Harry thought for a while before replying, "I don't know Hermione. Something Happens When You Are In Love".

Just then there was a knock at the door. It didn't wait for them to reply. The door opened and there stood a girl who was about their age. She was about five feet six. She had long black wavy hair. Her eyes were blue. She had an awesome figure and wore high heeled shoes, which was quite strange for a Hogwarts student. In short she was very beautiful. She smiled at both of them and spoke.

"Hi, my name is Caroline White. I've transferred from Beauxbatons. I was wondering if you could tell me which way the sweats trolley went?" she asked.

"It went that way", said Hermione politely, pointing her finger. Caroline smiled again and walked off. Harry was still staring at the door. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder but still didn't get any response. Hermione smiled mischievously.

"So did 'that' Something Happen?" she asked. Harry seemed to get out of his trance. But before he could speak, Caroline was back.

"Hi again. I thought we could share these sweats. England certainly has good variety of these. Do you mind if I sit here? Actually I was sitting in cabin with green robed students. They are the most horrible people I've ever met', she said.

"Sure. What a horrible first experience of Hogwarts for you. Those were the Slytherins you were sitting with. And we agree with you. They are as nasty as one can get. Especially be careful of a boy called Draco Malfoy. By the way I'm Hermione Granger", replied Hermiome in a friendly manner.

"And you?" Caroline asked looking towards Harry.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter", said Harry shaking hands with Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the train ride Harry and Hermione got to know Caroline quite well. Her father had to shift to France when she was ten. Now he had got a job at the ministry so they had decided to come back to England. They were soon joined by Ron, Luna and Ginny. Together they had a very cheerful journey. When they reached Hogwarts Caroline was getting a bit nervous about which house she would get sorted into. She hoped that it would be Gryffindor. She got her wish as the sorting hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' as soon as she put it in her head. There were loud cheers at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione were foremost in welcoming her to their house. Within a matter of a couple of weeks Caroline had become an integral member of Hogwarts.

About three weeks into the term Professor McGonagall announced that all the seventh years would be required to make a project involving most things they learnt at Hogwarts. They would be working in groups of three. The project would have to involve all subjects, treated with equal importance. There would be a presentation before Christmas where all the trios would have to present their project. Professor Dumbledore would judge them. All presentations would count towards their NEWTs. The house with best presentation would be awarded one hundred and fifty points. The presentations could involve readings as well practical demonstrations. She made chits to decide the groups for the Gryffindor students. Ron, Lavender and Seamus were in the first group. Parvati, Dean and Neville were in the second while the third consisted of Harry, Hermione and Caroline.

Everybody took this project very seriously. Harry, Hermione and Caroline divided the workload between them. They had to work on five subjects. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense against Dark Arts and Herbology. They decided to have both readings and demonstrations from each. Harry was handling Defense against Dark Arts and Charms. Caroline took care of Herbology and Transfigurations. Hermione agreed to do Potions since the other two were not as good with the subject.

Hermione as usual was progressing at lightning speed. Though she had only one subject, her portion was by far the most difficult. Caroline planned out her Transfiguration portion pretty well but was having difficulty over the practical demonstration of Herbology. Harry had written out the theoretical parts for both his subjects. He had decided to have a combined demonstration for charms and Defense against Dark Arts. He would single handedly duel Hermione and Caroline. While dueling he would use apparation to avoid spells like Dumbledore had done at the ministry of magic in his battle with Voldemort. So he thought he should work on his apparating skills. Every evening after sunset he would go near the lake and practice.

One evening just as he had finished practicing, he saw a figure moving far away near the forbidden forest. By the size he knew it wasn't Hagrid. He moved closer. The figure kept coming towards him. He took out his wand. In the dark he couldn't se well. To his relief he saw it was Caroline.

"Goodness Caroline! You gave me a real scare. What are you up to?" he asked her.

"I was just looking for some samples for the Herbology presentation. I found them. See", she said showing Harry the samples. "If you aren't doing anything would you mind sitting with me for some time. I don't feel like going in right now. It's so pleasant here", she added.

"Sure", replied Harry as the two of them sat down.

"So Harry, seven years at Hogwarts must have been thrilling experience. I wish I had more than one year to spend here. I never really fitted in at Beauxbatons. In less than six months this feels more like home than Beauxbatons did in six years", said Caroline starting a conversations.

"You should not ask me this question since I've told you about my childhood. For me Hogwarts doesn't fell like home. It is home. It is what I live for. All my friends are here. About the thrilling experience, yes it has been a bit too thrilling", he replied.

"Hermione must be your best friend. You two really seem to be very close", said Caroline.

"Most definitely. She has been there for me at every moment. Even no one believed I had not put my name in the goblet of fire, she stood by me. Ron has been a faithful pal too. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavender etc. have been great too. And of course now there is you", he replied. A smile appeared on Caroline's face.

"So how's quidditch going?" said Caroline.

"Great. The first match was unexpectedly easy. Enough of your questions. How about you? What about your friends at Beauxbatons? Aren't you keeping in touch with them?" he asked.

"Oh they were only friends for names sake. I've understood the meaning of friendship here. You and Hermione were my first real friends. My friends there were all girls. I don't know why I always felt shy with boys. Of course, everything has changed here. Thanks to you. In France all my friends were fashion conscious idiots. They cared too much about their appearance. They made fun of me saying I was ugly", she replied.

"What? You ugly? Were they kidding? I think you are the prettiest girl I've seen. You…", started Harry but stopped abruptly, his face turning red.

"Thanks Harry. No one had complimented me like that before", she said also blushing.

"Perhaps we should head back now. Hermione will get worried", said Harry getting up. Caroline followed him. Together they walked back to the common room. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Just as Caroline went to her dorm she showed up.

"Where have you been Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I was practicing apparation and Caroline was collecting some samples. We bumped into each other near the lake. We decided to sit there for a while since the weather was so pleasant", replied Harry.

"You could have at least informed me. I was getting anxious", she said.

"Sorry for that but it was decided on the spot. Anyway I think I should go to bed. See you tomorrow morning", he replied before going up to his dorm. Hermione stood there for a couple of minutes. She wondered why she was feeling bad. What was wrong in Harry and Caroline spending some time together? They were good friends after all. Then a thought struck her. A thought, that scared her. Could it be possible she wanted more than just friendship from Harry? Could it be possible that she had started having feelings for Harry?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The date for the presentation was getting closer. Harry, Hermione and Caroline had all prepared their parts well. On the night before they had a complete rehearsal. They went to bed feeling reasonably confidant about winning. Harry was particularly keen on winning since he was determined to well in the NEWTs. For the past two years he had become focused on his work. Having Hermione as, his best friend certainly helped.

Next day all the seventh year students assembled in the great hall. The tables had been removed and there were chairs along the edges of the hall. Dumbledore announced that the order in which the houses will present would be Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Harry and his group mates waited quietly as the other groups presented their projects. As it turned out theirs turned out to be the last. The three of them quietly walked up to the centre of the hall when their turn came.

Hermione started the presentation by reading out the preparation and uses of the Wolvesbane potion. Caroline followed this with a detailed history about Animagi. For their first practical demonstration Hermione called up Dean from the audience. She gave him a spoonful of a liquid. As soon as he swallowed it he became a thirty five year old man. It was the ageing potion of course. The crowd laughed and applauded. Harry gave an explanation of the three unforgivable curses. In it he mentioned his experience of the Cruciatus curse. Caroline then performed animal transfiguration by transfiguring a table first into a rabbit and then into a horse. She followed this with a show of different types of leaves which changed sizes. Harry for his part read out the uses of the cheering charm. Their second last item was Caroline explaining how the mandrake draught is used to cure petrified people. The final item was the duel. Harry asked Hermione and Caroline to bombard him with any curse they think of. They did as he told. Harry skillfully avoided the curses by deflecting, blocking and apparating. This was by far the best performance of their presentation which received the loudest applause by far. Dumbledore consulted the four heads of houses before coming up to announce the results.

"We've had some excellent performances today. All of you have taken this very seriously and prepared well. This will surely reflect in your NEWT results. I would pick more than one winner if I could but as you know there can be just one winner. I've taken the opinions of my fellow colleagues before making my decision. I gladly declare the Gryffindor trio of Hermione Granger, Caroline White and Harry Potter as the winners. You win a hundred and fifty points for your house. Congratulations", he said. There was a standing ovation. Even the Slytherins stood up. Everybody felt that they were the deserving winners. The three of them were thoroughly pleased. They hugged each other in celebration. Hermione's face fell as she saw Harry and Caroline engaged in a longer hug than usual. She scolded herself for thinking 'that' way.

The days passed by quickly. The seventh years were very busy studying. Their Christmas and Easter holidays were spent more on working than enjoying. Harry led Gryffindor to their third successive quidditch cup. Since this was his last season for Gryffindor he took a victory lap along with the other seventh years. The NEWTs came and went. They had little over two weeks left at Hogwarts. It was indeed an emotional time for Harry's batch. Professor McGonagall announced they would have a farewell party, the day before they left. The party would be followed by a dance.

Hermione was trying to sleep but not being able to. She had tried to push away her feelings towards Harry but failed. Over the past few months her stomach flipped whenever Harry spoke to her. She felt petrified if he touched her. Most of all she felt jealous whenever Harry spent time with Caroline or hugged her or something like that. She needed to share her feelings with somebody and ask for advice. It certainly couldn't be any student. It had to be an adult. But who? She thought about her parents, McGonagall and Dumbledore but dismissed the idea. She would be too shy with her parents while it wasn't common for a student to discuss her love life with a Professor.

"Love? Where did that come from? Do I love Harry?" she thought. As time passed she came to the conclusion that she did indeed love Harry. They had been through so much together. They had been there for each other whenever there was trouble. They had killed Voldemort together. She got an idea about whom she would speak to. Hagrid. He had known the two of them since first year. Besides being a teacher he was also a very good friend of theirs. She decided to have a talk with Hagrid the next day. Just after breakfast she made her way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hi Hermione", Hagrid greeted her.

"Hi Hagrid. I wanted to talk to you about something", she said, sitting down.

"Fire away", Hagrid said.

"You know, since the last few months I started having feelings towards Harry. I tried to ignore them. But they just wouldn't go. Yesterday I analyzed everything and realized that I….I…I am in love with Harry", she said blushing madly.

"What's wrong in that Hermione? I personally always wanted you and Harry to be together. You two reminded me of Harry's parents. If you love him just tell him", he replied.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? I would lose his friendship then", she said.

"Hermione, when you love somebody you have to tell him. Otherwise it may be too late", Hagrid replied.

"But do you think I'm good looking enough for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? He's your friend. He wouldn't think about looks. Besides you are very pretty", Hagrid answered.

"Come on Hagrid! Harry has always cared about looks. He used to stare at Fleur or any Veela for that matter. He went out with Cho. I even saw his reaction when he saw Caroline for the first time. What am I in front of them?" she asked, letting her fears out.

"Hermione, you love him. Just go to him and tell him that. After that we'll see what happens. Go! This is the time", replied Hagrid, smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled back. She nodded quickly and rushed out.

It was raining heavily outside. But Hermione's spirits weren't dampened. She was about to confess her love to Harry. Just as she started walking she saw somebody coming towards her. It was Harry.

"Hi Hermione. I wanted to talk to you. Let's take shelter there", he said pointing to a cluster of trees. It would act as a good umbrella. They both sat down on a bench which Harry transfigured. Hermione felt a bit nervous. She hadn't expected to meet Harry so soon. Harry looked skywards.

"I love you", he said softly.

Hermione was stunned. Harry felt the same way for her. She couldn't believe it. It was the best thing that could happen. She was about to answer, pouring her heart and soul to him but he continued.

"If I tell this to Caroline, what do you think she'd say?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione felt as though a thousand knives had pierced through her heart. For a brief moment she had been ecstatic thinking that Harry loved her and they could be together but Harry's last sentence had dashed everything. She wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't move. Harry hadn't seen Hermione's reaction. He kept on speaking.

"Do you think she loves me back? Let's try once. You act as if you are Caroline. I'm going to come and tell you what I feel. Okay?" he said. Hermione nodded automatically. Harry walked away and the came up to her.

"I wanted to tell this to you for a long time. Ever since I first saw you I couldn't think straight. Our friendship brought us even closer. Today I can't keep this inside me anymore. I've fallen in deeply in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked dramatically. Hermione tried to smile. Harry threw his arms around her.

"I love you, Caroline. I really do", he said softly.

"I love you too. With all my heart", replied Hermione. Tears were freely falling from her eyes now.

"You think she'd say that?" asked Harry still hugging her.

Hermione tried to nod against his shoulder but couldn't. As soon as Harry let go of her she ran towards the school. Harry was a bit confused but thought that Hermione probably felt shy because of the whole incident. He didn't follow her. After a while he too started walking back hoping that the common room would be empty so that he could ask Caroline. Luck was on his side. As he entered the common room he saw that Caroline was the only one sitting there. She was reading a book.

"Hi Caroline", he said sitting down next to her.

"Hi", she replied, not looking up.

"Caroline I need to talk to you", said Harry, feeling a bit nervous.

Caroline put her book down and looked towards him. "What is it Harry?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell this to you for a long time. Ever since I first saw you I couldn't think straight. Our friendship brought us even closer. Today I can't keep this inside me anymore. I've fallen in deeply in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She looked at him with her eyes wide. It took her a while to digest what he had said.

"Oh Harry! I'd be glad to. I've felt about you the same way for a long time", she replied happily. She moved closer to Harry. Harry brought down his face as their lips met. It started slowly but soon became very passionate. Their hands were running up and down each other's backs. They were so engrossed with each other that they did not see someone entering the common room and immediately turning back.

Hermione had rushed back to her dormitory as soon as Harry had loosened his grip on her. Fortunately for her it was empty. She had jumped onto her bed and started crying helplessly. The tears would just not stop. After half an hour she thought that a glass of water would help her. She had made her way to the common room but stopped dead at the sight that she saw. Harry and Caroline were snogging passionately. Seeing that they hadn't noticed her arrival she turned back.

She started crying again. A tiny hope for her had been Caroline would not feel the same way about Harry. But even that was dashed. She had always felt that Harry had something for Caroline but hadn't imagined it to be love. Unlike Ron he had not distanced himself from other friends. After the chat with Hagrid she had been very hopeful. She could not face Harry anymore. The sight of him made her want to cry. All her dreams were spoiled. She had to get away. All classes had finished at Hogwarts. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled a short note to Dumbledore. She wrote that her father was unwell and she needed to go home at the earliest. She used Lavender's owl to send it. She got the reply from Dumbledore within minutes. He had said that she could catch the Knight bus from Hogsmede at ten in the morning. She packed her things and went to bed, for the last time at Hogwarts.

Harry woke up late next morning. He was very happy. He walked down to the common room where he was greeted by Caroline with a kiss. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't told Hermione about Caroline and him. As the two of them made their way to the great hall, he met Ron.

"Hi Ron, have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Blimey Harry! Don't you know? Hermione left this morning. She says her father is not well. She's catching the Knight bus at ten", Ron replied. Harry looked at his watch. It was almost ten. He couldn't help feeling that there was something more to this. He tried to apparate to Hogsmede but remembered that couldn't be done. He ran at full speed. Caroline followed him trying to keep up. When he got to Hogsmede he was relieved to see the Knight bus. He rushed inside and found Hermione quite easily.

"What's the meaning of all this Hermione?" he asked panting.

"My father is not well", replied Hermione, not looking at him.

"Hermione I've known you for seven years. This excuse can be good enough for Ron or Dumbledore but not for me. I can see through you and I know that you are not telling the truth", he said.

"I wish you could see through a little better Harry. Anyway, I'm needed at home", she replied evasively.

"Okay fine", said Harry defeated, "So next I'll see you at auror training?"

"I've changed my mind. I won't take up auror training", she said shortly.

"So you are abandoning me. Didn't you say you'd be my shadow", he asked. His voice was shaking now.

"You now have Caroline Harry. You don't need me anymore", she replied in an equally shaky voice.

"Go Hermione, I don't care!" shouted Harry in frustration, getting down from the bus. He started to walk away with Caroline not knowing what was going on. He heard the bus start. Then he heard a small voice.

"Goodbye Harry"

This brought him back to reality. The bus had started moving. He ran after it.

"Come back Hermione. Please! I need you. I need you more than anyone else", he cried. His vision was blurred by tears.

"Bye Harry. Take care of yourself", cried back Hermione. She had craned her neck out of the window to get a last look at Harry. The distance between them was increasing by the second. Harry stopped chasing. At that moment Hermione took off the red scarf she was wearing and threw it towards Harry. The bus moved out of sight. The wind carried the scarf over Harry's head and it landed right on top of Caroline.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione White Potter wiped her eyes. She had watched everything in the penesive. It was now blank. It was time for her to read he second letter. She picked it up and tore it open. She started reading what her mother had written.

That was the day I felt that I had come between Harry and Hermione……


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

…..Though Harry has never mentioned Hermione since that day I know being his wife that how much he misses her. When I went to Hogwarts, I thought they were just good friends but how wrong I was. They were and are soul mates. What else could explain Harry catching Hermione's lie during their last meeting? Even somebody as wise as Professor Dumbledore didn't realize that. During that encounter I truly understood the bond between them. Harry rarely cries. He didn't show it but I could make out that he cried for days after Hermione left, whenever he was alone. I tried to tell him that he should write to Hermione. He wouldn't hear of it. For a long time he was just going through the motions. He was blind to his love for Hermione and as a result lost her. If he was in a better shape I would have tried explaining to him that he loved her and should go back to her. However I didn't have the courage to do so. Since Hermione left I was his only friend. He had almost forgotten that I was his girlfriend too. When he remembered that, he perhaps thought that it was time to move on. He asked me to marry him just as we got out of Hogwarts. I knew that he was doing this only to forget the past. But I loved him so much that I couldn't bear to see his heart getting broken for the second time. So I agreed.

Before you were born Harry got to know about my condition. He obviously rushed to the hospital. He tried to change my mind. But I told him it was too late for me to survive so it would be best for me to give birth to you. Part of this letter was written after my death by a quill which I had charmed. Harry was inconsolable. I told him to think ahead. What had happened could not be changed. I suggested that you should be named Hermione. He was a bit confused but agreed. Of course I named you after Hermione Granger. I hope you have given your father the same happiness as she did.

My child, you are just eight years old. Ideally this letter should have come to you when you were twelve. However there is not that much time. Maybe it's too late already. After spending a year with Hermione I got to know her pretty well. If I'm right she hasn't got over Harry yet. Harry was her first love and she was Harry's first love. Harry loved her more than he loved himself. I came between them, which separated them. I've always wanted the two of them reunited. Will you not fulfill your mother's final desire?

I've full confidence in you.

With all my love,

Your mother,

Caroline.

P.S. Under the penesive there are two things which might help you.

With trembling hands she moved the penesive. Under it was a photo of Harry and Hermione and a red scarf. She recognized the scarf immediately. It was the one Hermione had thrown out of the Knight bus.

It was almost three in the morning; yet sleeping was the last thing Hermione could think of doing. She went back to her bedroom. The first thing she needed to do was to find out if her father still had feelings for Hermione. Suddenly she had a bright idea. Thinking about it she went to sleep. Next morning she woke up at nine. She quickly got ready and was about to go down to implement her plan when another idea came to her mind. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on the red scarf. She looked at the mirror and smiled. As she walked into the dining room she saw her father staring at her intensely. She knew that the second plan had worked. Now it was time to test the first.

"Good morning Daddy! Will you play a game with me?" she asked.

"Now which of your silly games do you want me to play?" Harry said picking his daughter up.

"Don't call my game silly! Now listen. I'll say a word. Then you have to say a word which you think of as soon as you hear my word and it goes on like this. I saw this on a television show. Okay, I'm starting, Sky", she said.

"Cloud", said Harry.

"Rain", said Hermione.

"Greenery", said Harry.

"Plant", said Hermione.

"Flower", said Harry.

"Rose", said Hermione.

"Love", said Harry.

"Hermione", said Hermione.

"Granger", said Harry, before clapping his mouth with his hands. Hermione smiled secretly.

"Now, who is this Hermione Granger?" she asked, pretending to be interested.

"Nobody", said Harry, trying to avoid.

"You have to tell me Daddy. She can't be nobody if you thought of her as soon as you heard 'Hermione'. She seems to be more important than me. Tell me about her please", said Hermione dramatically.

"Okay! Okay! Hermione Granger was my friend at school. My best friend. The two of us understood the other better than ourselves. We could never lie to each other. If we did, we would get caught. She was just like a boy. She used to hang around with me and Uncle Ron since we were eleven. She never wore makeup or anything like that. Yet she was beautiful. Very beautiful", Harry said looking lost as memories came flooding back to him.

"Then what happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"She left school early and we never met again", said Harry. His tone implied that no more questions would be answered. Hermione didn't need to ask anymore. She had got to now what she wanted. Her father still cared a lot about Hermione Granger. They ate breakfast quietly after which Harry left for work. The expression on his face showed that he was not really focused. It was then that Hermione made up her mind. Whatever it took, she would get her father and Hermione Granger together.

There was one problem. Since she was just eight years old she would need help. She thought about it and decided that the best people would be her grandparents. Since they stayed in the same house it would be easier to discuss things with them. As soon as she finished her breakfast she called her grandparents down to the basement. Together they watched the entire sequence of events in the penesive again. Hermione showed them the two letters. Her grandparents offered her full support in achieving her goal.

The question was from where to start. Hermione's grandfather Robert White suggested that they should first have a chat with Hagrid. Since Hermione Granger took him into confidence before deciding to tell Harry about her feelings, it was likely that Hagrid would know about her whereabouts. They took a portkey and landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. They knocked on Hagrid's door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hagrid was surprised to see them. He had met them before during a party Harry had thrown. The four of them sat together and had some tea. They exchanged a few pleasantries before coming to the point.

"Hagrid could you tell us about the whereabouts of Hermione Granger?" asked Diana. Hagrid stumbled. As far as he knew, Harry's family never mentioned Hermione. It took him a while to recover.

"I'm really sorry I cannot. She made me promise that I will not tell anyone about her. I can't betray her trust", he replied.

"But this is very important Hagrid", said Diana desperately.

"Even I'm Hermione. Won't you tell me?" Hermione added sweetly.

"I'm sorry. You must understand", said Hagrid.

"We had come with a lot of hope and expectation", said Robert. Hagrid still wouldn't say anything. Hermione stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"We have to tell him everything. Probably then he'll open up", she told her grandparents. She explained everything to Hagrid from the start. Hagrid listened in awe as he thought about what could have been. His eyes moistened before he spoke.

"You all have arrived too late. Precisely at this moment Hermione Granger's engagement party is going on. Later today the date for her wedding will be decided. She will be married within a fortnight", he said sadly. Hermione couldn't believe what she heard.

"This can't be happening. Mummy's wish has to be fulfilled" she said to herself. She stood up, looked up and closed her eyes. She was so engaged in her thoughts that she didn't see an owl flying into the hut and dropping a letter on Hagrid's lap. Hagrid ripped open the letter and read it quietly. The expression on his face changed. He looked towards Hermione with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The little girl's prayers have been answered. Hermione's wedding has been postponed for now. Seamus, her fiancée has to go abroad for some work. The wedding cannot take place in another two months. Hermione opened her eyes in relief. Robert and Diana smiled.

"So can we have her address now", Robert asked eagerly.

"I have a better idea", Hagrid, "Every year during this time Hermione holds a summer camp for pre-Hogwarts students. She teaches them many activities. Some magical and some non-magical. It is held in a remote location at Wales. I'll give you the address of that place. It would be an ideal place for the little girl. You can speak to her there", he added. The three of them nodded. Hagrid scribbled the address of the summer camp site. They thanked him profusely before turning to go.

"All the best Hermione. I'm hope you are successful in your mission. Harry and Hermione need each other very much. Even nine years after Hogwarts, I'm very sure of that", said Hagrid, patting Hermione on the shoulder. They took the portkey back home.

"Daddy, can I go to a summer camp?" asked Hermione as soon as Harry reached home.

"Are you mad? What will you do there? It's just a waste of time", replied Harry. He had always been very protective about his daughter. He had lost too many people close to him.

"That's not fair Daddy. You know that I've always wanted to go to a summer camp. Its great fun", persuaded Hermione.

"Let her go", Diana chipped in.

"I've said no summer camp and that's final", Harry roared, more harshly than he'd intended. Hermione put her head down. Harry realized his mistake. He went up to her, lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Listen Hermione, you know how much I love you. If something happens to you when you are away I won't be able to forgive myself. Please understand that. So no summer camp. Okay?" he said softly. Hermione nodded meekly. Harry walked out of the room. Diana walked towards Hermione.

"We'll have to go without his permission. Pack you bag quietly. Write a letter for your daddy. Tell him that I'm accompanying you so he needn't worry. We'll leave tomorrow morning after Harry leaves for work. The camp starts the day after", she said. Hermione was overjoyed. She rushed to her room. She quickly put a few clothes into her bag. She also put in a photo of her mother. She carried this photo with her all the time. Then she started writing the letter.

Dear Daddy,

I'm sorry for what I've done. You know how much I love summer camps. I'm getting older now and soon will be going to Hogwarts. Once I start I'll never get the chance again. I've heard this camp is being conducted by somebody very nice. So this is my chance. After all, an eight year old should not be locked up inside a house all the time. I will try and be good there.

Daddy I know that you love me and are always worried about me. But please don't be worried. I'll be all right. Granny is going with me and she'll look after me. I'll try and get the best present anyone has ever got for you.

Sorry again.

Love Hermione.

It wasn't very late yet but because she didn't sleep much the night before, Hermione fell asleep. Next morning she was very excited. Harry kissed her goodbye before going to work. Hermione and Diana quickly got ready. They left the letter with Robert. They decided it would be best to travel by train though a portkey would be much faster. In a train they could enjoy the country sight. They caught the train at noon.

The camp site was beautiful. There were small tents scattered everywhere. The field was lush green. It looked very inviting. But Hermione's eyes weren't looking at all this. They were searching for Hermione Granger. She found her. There was no mistaking. She hadn't aged a bit. As her father had said she was beautiful. The only difference was she wore a pink dress and looked like a lady. At that moment she was welcoming the children to the camp. Hermione White Potter walked up to her namesake. She was busy talking to another boy before she took notice of her.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Hermione Granger.

"Hi, I'm Hermione", replied the little girl.

"Hey, that's my name too. What a coincidence. You can call me Miss Hermione", said Hermione bending down to shake hands with the girl.

"Why is your name Hermione Granger?" asked Hermione.

"Hmmm…Perhaps my parents liked this name. Why is your name Hermione?" said Hermione Granger. Hermione White Potter took a while before replying.

"Perhaps…My parents liked you".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Though Hermione Granger was a bit surprised at the last statement she didn't think much about it. She kept on welcoming the children, who were still arriving. She was about to go into her tent when she noticed an elderly lady walking around.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked her.

"Hello. You must be Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. I have come with my granddaughter Hermione. Actually her father is very anxious about her so I'm going to check in at a hotel nearby. By the way, I'm Diana", replied Diana.

"Well, if you like you can stay here. We'll put up a tent for you. I'll also get some help in managing so many kids", said Hermione.

"That's very nice you. Thank you very much", said Diana.

The camp started the next day. There were plenty of activities for the kids. They had painting, paper craft, origami, music and plenty of games. Among wizard activities they had quidditch on toy broomsticks, demonstrations of simple spells and wizard chess. The children were enjoying themselves a lot. One of Hermione's friends, Arnold Weasley Longbottom, daughter of Ginny and Neville was also there. Diana got friendly with the people who were helping. One of them was a very funny guy called Lucas.

The two Hermiones got along very well with one another. The little one spent a lot of her free time with the older one while the other children were busy playing. They spoke a lot about Hogwarts. Hermione Granger spoke a lot about her experiences at Hogwarts. However she did not mention Harry even once. She had been trying to forget about Harry for the past nine years but hadn't been very successful. Hermione White Potter saw this as a good sign.

One night Hermione Granger was taking a walk around the campsite when she noticed the other Hermione sitting outside her tent. She had her eyes closed and seemed like talking to herself.

"Dear God, please look after Daddy. I know he is very lonely without me. Tell him not to worry about. I am all right and enjoying myself very much. Tell I'll bring back something very nice for him", the little girl was saying.

"So all prayers for Daddy and nothing for Mummy", asked Hermione Granger walking up to her.

"I don't need to pray for Mummy. She is with God himself. I'm sure God is giving her all happiness", said Hermione, picking up her mother's photo which lying besides her. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it. Hermione Granger sat down besides her.

"I'm so sorry", she said, "I know what it feels like living without parents. My best friend in school was an orphan. He missed them so much. He…." She stopped speaking. Seeing the motherless girl had brought back Harry's memories.

"It's getting late. You should go to bed. Come on I'll put you to bed", she said to Hermione. The two of them got into the tent. The little girl got into her sleeping bag. Hermione turned to go back when she felt someone hold her hand.

"I've never seen my mother but today for the first time I'm not missing her so much. Thank you Miss Hermione. You are just like my mother. I wish you were", Hermione said softly. Hermione Granger bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight. Sleep well", she said. She walked back to her tent. She felt low after the night's events. She felt sorry for little Hermione though she had brought back Harry's memories. Her tent had a television. She thought she'd watch her friend Martha's show. She switched the TV on. The show was just starting.

"Hello and welcome to Martha's show. Today we come to you live from Diagon Alley. The topic for today's show is 'Secret Messages'. A large crowd has gathered around me. I'll be choosing people at random who can give secret messages for anyone they want. Now the first person will……hmm…the young lady over there", said Martha.

A young girl of about twenty walked up. "Hi I'm Tina. This message is for my boyfriend, Ted. I just want to say sorry for what happened yesterday. I was too ashamed to apologize to you but I hope you'll forgive me. Bye", she said.

"Wow! I'm sure your boyfriend will accept you apology. Now the next person…", started Martha.

Hermione relaxed a bit. Shows like this always lightened her mood. She continued watching. Suddenly she saw something familiar. It was a head amongst the crowd. Though the person had his back turned on the camera Hermione could have recognized him even if she saw an inch of him. As it happened Martha called him to give his message. The person of course was Harry.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter. This message is for Hermione. I just want to tell you that I love you very much. It was very wrong of you to run away from me. Didn't you think how lonely I'd be without you? I know you are at some silly summer camp. Please come back to me Hermione. I love you very much", he said.

Hermione was stunned. She had tried very hard to get over Harry and now he had come right back into her life confessing his love for her. It was all tangled up. She didn't know what to do. Before she could think Martha spoke again.

"That was such a sentimental message Harry. May we know who this Hermione is?" she asked.

"Hermione is my eight year old daughter", he said.

Hermione got her second shock. The little girl attending her camp was Harry's daughter. And Harry was speaking about her all this while. She couldn't take it. She ran to Hermione's tent and crept in. The photo was still lying next to the sleeping figure. With trembling hands she picked it up. Sure enough it was Caroline White staring back at her. Hermione couldn't sleep that night.

Harry meanwhile reached home late. He was restless to see his daughter. Robert had refused to give him the address of the campsite. However while shuffling through some waste paper he came across the paper where Hagrid had written the address of the campsite. He decided that he would go there in the morning. In the morning after a quick breakfast he apparated straight to the campsite. He could see the camps far away. The kids were sitting together eating breakfast. Eager to meet his daughter he broke into a run.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted joyfully.

But not one but two Hermiones looked back at him. One looked dazed while the other had a secret smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took a few moments for Harry to digest what he had seen. He'd come expecting a happy reunion with his daughter but had now come face to face with his best friend, whom he had not seen for the last nine years.

"Err…Hi", he said. He had never had to be awkward with Hermione. The two of them shared happy, sad, good and bad times together but the current situation did not fall in either of those categories. Hermione herself did not know what to do. She tried to reply but words did not come out. She just stood there open mouthed.

"Daddy, have you and Miss Hermione forgotten how to speak?" asked Harry's daughter. The other kids started laughing. Slowly they moved away leaving the two of them alone. Hermione finally spoke.

"Nice to see you again Harry", she said and walked away. Harry did not know what to do. His mind told him to take his daughter and go away. But something was stopping him. If he went away he would have lost Hermione again, probably forever. Luck had given them a second chance. Their paths had crossed once again. He couldn't just go away like a coward. His heart stopped him from doing so. He asked Lucas for an extra tent who gave it willingly. Harry and Hermione didn't see each other for the remaining day. In the night Harry was reading to his daughter when she spoke.

"Daddy, you've been inside a tent all day. You know that's not good for health. It would do you good to jog around the campsite", she said.

"Too late now", Harry replied.

"Now don't be lazy Daddy. You always tell me that. What kind of an example are you setting for me?" she said in a preachy voice.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go. You be a good girl and go to sleep", Harry said getting out of the tent. He started jogging. He didn't see his daughter clenching her fist. This was the time Hermione Granger took her round in the campsite. And sure enough Harry and Hermione bumped into one another. Again there was awkwardness. But Harry wouldn't let go this time.

"Hermione why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not. You know how difficult it is to manage so many kids", she said.

"Do you mind if we sit down and have a chat? It's been a long time since we had one", Harry said.

"Sure. No problem", she replied. The two of them sat down on the grass. So much time had passed since they had last spoken. They had both tried to forget each other but had failed miserably. The last few days had proved that.

"I see you are engaged. May I ask who the lucky guy is?" asked Harry, looking at her ring.

"It's Seamus. Seamus Finnegan, you remember, at Hogwarts?" she said.

"Oh okay", Harry said, "Does he love you?" he added.

"Yes, very much", replied Hermione shortly.

"And do you love him?" asked Harry. Hermione didn't answer. She had loved just one person in her life. She couldn't just tell him a downright lie that she loved someone else. Harry repeated his question.

"We're getting married Harry. Seamus is a very nice person", she said quickly.

"You didn't answer my question but if you don't want to you needn't", said Harry. They sat together for quite some time not knowing an eager pair of eyes was peeping from behind a tent.

Hermione White Potter slapped her forehead with her hand. She rushed to her grandmother's tent. Diana was the one who had asked her to eves drop on their conversation.

"Bad news Granny. They are both acting as though they are seeing each other for the first time. They were so formal with one another", said Hermione. She narrated all that she had heard. Surprisingly Diana didn't think it was bad.

"It is not a bad sign at all. Even after all these years they could talk about love. It shows that there is something special between them", she explained to Hermione.

Over the next couple of days Harry became very popular with the kids. He showed them his skill in quidditch which they enjoyed very much. He also shared with them some adventures He had had with Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. He played a lot of games with them since he had nothing else to do. In the nights he and Hermione would take a walk together and chat a bit after that. Slowly the awkwardness was going away.

The photo session was taking place. Though plenty of days were left two kids were leaving early. So Hermione had brought forward the photo session. Lucas was the photographer. Everybody sat down in a group. Even Harry and Diana were asked to join in.

"Smile. Say cheese", said Lucas and clicked. A nice photo appeared immediately. "Now one photo of yours Miss Granger. The children will like that", he added.

"Why me?" said Hermione.

"Come on Miss Granger", persisted Lucas and clicked again. He looked at the photo and shook his head, "Something is missing. The photo is incomplete", he said. Harry, who was standing nearby sat down besides Hermione. He put his arms around her.

"Is it complete now?" he said looking towards Lucas. Lucas smiled.

"Perfect", he said and clicked for the third time.

That night the kids decided to have a match of quidditch in their toy broomsticks. It would be boys versus girls. They even asked Harry and Hermione to join in. The condition was that Harry could only use his left hand. Hermione of course was no better than the kids. Unfortunately midway through their match it started raining. Hermione quickly commanded everyone to get into their tents. Soon everybody was inside leaving just Harry and Hermione together. Hermione was getting cold, so Harry offered his coat to her. It was still drizzling but of them felt like going in. Harry looked intently into Hermione's eyes. She was staring back at him with equal intensity.

"Dance with me", said Harry.

"There's no music", replied Hermione. Harry waved his wand. The air filled with music. He offered his hand. Hermione took it. She put her hand on his shoulder. He held her by the waist. It was getting dark. They danced for a long time. The song ended. Their faces were inches apart. Harry brought his lips down. Hermione didn't move. He kissed fiercely. She didn't resist and soon started kissing back. Just as they pulled apart Hermione's eyes became wide. She was engaged. She ran away. Harry didn't chase her.

She ran to a cluster of trees. She rested her head against a trunk and started crying. She was confused. Suddenly she felt her enveloped in a hug from behind. This was the time she had to be frank. She had lost Harry once because she hadn't told him what she felt. She forgot that she was engaged and acted as her heart directed. She rested her head against his chest.

"I love you", she said without hesitation. It felt so good to have finally said that to Harry. The one she'd always wanted.

"I thought you'd never say that. I love you too", was the reply. Hermione turned back abruptly. It was Seamus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione was surprised to say the least. She hadn't expected Seamus to turn up. He had gone abroad for a couple of months. So how come he was here so early? Seamus saw disappointment on her face.

"Hermione, you don't seem to be thrilled to see me. When I realized I wasn't needed at Atlanta I was so happy. You face was swimming in front of my eyes. Clearly the case doesn't seem to be the same with you. What's the matter?" he asked.

"That's not it Seamus. I was just very surprised to see you here", replied Hermione not looking at him. Seamus was convinced. The two of them walked inside Hermione's tent. Seamus noticed Hermione's coat.

"Hey, whose coat is that", he asked.

"Oh that is Harry's. He's come here with his daughter", she replied shortly.

"What! Harry! My old pal! I must go and meet him. It's been ages since I met him last. I'll be right back", he said kissing Hermione and getting out. He found Harry walking around.

"Hey Harry. Long time no see", said Seamus excitedly. The two of them hugged.

"Hi mate. Nice to meet you again", said Harry. The two of them walked together exchanging news.

"So you must have heard about Hermione and me", said Seamus.

"Obviously", replied Harry shortly.

"Hermione is a great girl. I love her so much. Listen Harry, in school you knew Hermione much better than anyone else. Tell me about her", Seamus said.

"Hermione is someone who will never let you down. Unless of course she feels let down by you. She'll stand by your side even if the whole world is against you. She'll be there for you when you need her the most", Harry replied dreamily.

"Wow! You sure know her better than me. She'll be perfect for me", said Seamus. The two of them said goodnight and parted. Seamus went back to Hermione's tent. She still wasn't looking very happy.

"Hermione though I am back, I'm afraid we can't get married before next month. I'll be very busy at work. I hope you don't mind", he said.

"No, not at all", said Hermione disinterestedly. Now Seamus was really curious. This wasn't the first time Hermione was behaving like this. He decided to ask her a question which was in his mind for a long time but he had refrained from asking it. He held her hand before speaking.

"Hermione whenever I see you I feel I'm the king of the world. My friends tell me that just by looking at my eyes they can say that I'm happy beyond words. That is how much I love you. However I've never seen that feeling in your eyes. Before today you never said 'I love you' to me and even today I felt that you didn't mean to say it. Is there any problem? Can I help you? Remember I'll always be there for you", he said. Hermione kept quiet for a while.

"There is no problem, Seamus. We're getting married soon. Everything will be alright", she replied.

"Will be alright", repeated Seamus, "So it isn't alright now. Obviously you don't want to speak about it. So I won't pester you. You can tell me if and when you wish to. Now it's too late for me to ask for an extra tent. So I'll have to sleep here. Hope that's okay with you", he said. Hermione just nodded. Seamus took out his sleeping bag and went to bed.

Hermione too got into her sleeping bag but couldn't go to sleep. All that had happened was fresh in her mind. She had wanted Harry all her life. Yet when she finally got him she couldn't have him. She cried for a long time. She couldn't bear to tell Seamus any of this. What would he think of her? So it was better if all this ended quickly. It was three in the morning. She woke Seamus up.

"Seamus we'll go home tomorrow. We'll get married over the weekend. It won't take much time and we'll call only our close relations and friends", she said.

"Are you sure Hermione? What about all the kids? We can wait" said Seamus.

"Lucas can manage the camp for the remaining days. I want to get married fast", she said.

"As you wish", replied Seamus and went back to sleep.

Next morning the usual cheerfulness was missing in the camp. The kids had heard that their Miss Hermione was leaving. Many of them burst into tears. But the one who was inconsolable was Hermione White Potter. She had heard why Hermione Granger was leaving. It couldn't happen. What about her mother's wish? Time came for Hermione to leave. She kissed all the kids. She shared a long hug with her namesake. Seamus made Harry promise that he'd come to the wedding. Just as they were about to apparate Harry spoke.

"Hermione can I speak to you for a moment, alone", he said. Hermione nodded and went to him. She was afraid of what was coming. Harry put something into her hand. She saw stared at it intently. It was the red scarf.

"You gave this to Caroline when she and I were about to start our lives together. I found this in my daughter's tent. Soon you and Seamus will start a new life with each other. So I'm presenting this back to you", he said, wiping a tear. Hermione also felt tears but blinked them away. She didn't say anything before apparating away with Seamus.

Only two days remained before Hermione's wedding. Harry, Diana and Hermione were back in their house. The atmosphere was very gloomy. Especially Harry was very downcast. It was painful for others to watch him. Hermione was not much better off. She had failed her mother. During the camp she had seen how right her mother was. Harry and Hermione truly loved each other. She had tried her best to bring them together. But she was too late. Then something occurred to her. Maybe it was too late for her to do anything but she could get her father to meet Hermione Granger one last time. Perhaps something would result. She spoke to him in the evening.

"Daddy I can't watch you in this state anymore. What is the problem?" she asked.

"You won't understand. You're too young", Harry replied.

"Oh won't I? Well, I do. You are in love with Miss Hermione. You should tell her that. You'll feel better then", she said.

"I can't, it's too late", Harry replied.

"You have to say it Daddy. It's never too late to say anything. Don't bother about her reaction", she said a little hysterically.

"I just can't", Harry said.

"So you're afraid. What sort of a Gryffindor were you? I always thought my Daddy was the bravest in the world. You duel Voldemort and can't confess you love to somebody", shouted Hermione and started crying loudly. Harry picked her up.

"You'll say it Daddy, won't you? For my sake?" she asked, literally begging him. Slowly he nodded his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the night before Hermione's wedding. She had spent the evening with some of her friends who made a lot of fuss. She changed into her nightgown. She wondered if anybody had ever felt so miserable before their wedding. It was something which ever person looked forward to. But she wasn't. She was marrying somebody whom she didn't love like a wife should love her husband. A few hours ago her mother had asked her if she was happy with her wedding. She had answered that she had loved anyone just once in her life. Her mother was concerned by the tone of her voice but she refused to discuss this any further. As she had expected she wasn't able to sleep. She got out of bed and stood walked to her balcony. Long time ago she had heard, there was an old superstition saying that if you see a shooting star and make a wish, it will come true. Having lost all hope she started looking for a shooting star. Maybe her luck would change. If she only had the courage to tell Seamus the truth but she couldn't bear to break his heart as she knew what it felt like.

Time passed fast. The next time she checked her watch it was four in the morning. In just a few hours time she would be in the church tying the knot. Tears rolled down her eyes as she thought about what could have been. She could only think about Harry. Though he had broken her heart she couldn't help loving him. She felt sorry that he had lost Caroline so early in his life. First his parents, then Sirius and then Caroline. Life had been like a horror story for him. She was so engrossed in her thought that she didn't hear someone apparating into her room. She heard him call her name. Just as she turned to face him a shooting star passed over the balcony. She had missed it. The visitor was Harry.

"Hi Hermione", he said.

"Harry what are you doing here? How did you get my address?" she asked.

"The address was on the wedding card and I came here to tell you something", he replied. Hermione didn't say anything. She sensed what was coming up. Though she was scared about its implications but she wanted to hear it very badly. Harry sat down close to her.

"Hermione, what I'm about to say should not affect you in any way. I'm just saying it because I feel that you should know the truth. It's just that I love you very much. I always have. I didn't realize it at Hogwarts. Since you were my best friend I took you for granted. I don't regret what happened between Caroline and me. She was a wonderful person. But I regret what didn't happen between you and me. You are about to get married today so I thought I'd better tell this to you. See you at the church. Remember that I love you and always will", he said, choking on the last words. He apparted away, before she could answer. Hermione stood their like a statue. She had wanted to hear this from Harry all her life. But it made things worse for her. She cried for the rest of the night.

Harry was sitting in the church. Diana, Robert and Hermione were also there. Seamus was already standing waiting for his fiancée to arrive. Hermione would walk down any moment. Harry had made up his mind not to cry. It was his fault that Hermione couldn't be his. He sat there quietly in the second row. Soon the hall became quiet. Harry turned back. Hermione stood wearing her wedding dress. Harry's eyes widened. It was alright to decide not to cry but seeing Hermione in her wedding dress was like the Cruciatus curse hitting him. Involuntarily tears started to fall. They wouldn't stop. Fortunately nobody's attention was towards him. So he just hid his face hoping that everything would be over soon.

However there was one pair of eyes looking only at him. It was the bride herself. She had searched him as she walked but stopped as soon as she saw him. She couldn't bear to watch him cry. She knew that she was the cause for his despair. She tried t walk forward but her legs wouldn't move. She was still looking at him. Suddenly he looked up. Their eyes met. She couldn't hold back any more. Hot tears started falling from her eyes too.

The entire church saw all this. Seamus stood where he was utterly confused. He tried to make sense of all this. He looked towards Hermione who was looking straight at Harry. Both of them were crying helplessly. Seamus again looked at Hermione. This time he saw something which made him understand everything. He thought for a couple of minutes and then walked towards Hermione. He held her hand firmly but spoke softly.

"Hermione, remember I told you my friend could make out by my eyes that I was in deeply in love. I never saw that feeling in your eyes….until today. Sadly that feeling is not for me. There is just one person you love at the moment and I have no right to stand between the two of you. Always follow your heart Hermione. I love you very much and want to see you happy. Go to Harry. He'll give you all the happiness you'll ever need", he said before kissing her softly. Hermione's tears started to fall faster. She couldn't answer back. She simply nodded her head indicating he was right. She looked towards Harry, her lips breaking into a smile. He smiled too. They both ran and jumped into each other's arms. The church applauded. Two people were the loudest. One was Seamus and the other was an ecstatic Hermione White Potter.

The wedding took place within a fortnight. It was a big party. People said that they hadn't seen two people more in love. Everybody enjoyed themselves very much. They apparated back home before long. Hermione White Potter was very excited. She had a new mother with whom she shared her name.

"Welcome home mother. I'm so glad I can call you that", she said. Hermione Granger Potter picked her up.

"Thank you my child, if it hadn't been for you, your dad and I would never met again. Now it's very late you should go to be. Come on I'll tuck you in", she said. Very soon the little girl was asleep. She had been tired after a long day.

Though she was sleeping she could hear someone speaking. Though she was sleeping she could see everything around. She could feel something but didn't know what it was. Then somebody spoke to her. She turned around to see who it was.

"Thank you Hermione. You have fulfilled my wish. Harry has got back his first love. A mother couldn't ask more from a child. I'm sure you will keep your father and your new mother very happy. I'll always be indebted to you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…………."

THE END


End file.
